Thomas's survival guide to living with the Seville family
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Some rules to help you survive living with the Seville family summary short but great story please review hope you enjoy


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THOMAS'S SURVIVAL GUIDE TO LIVING WITH THE SEVILLE FAMILY SO HERE ARE THE FIRST 20 RULES NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

1: No throwing sliced breakfast toast poor Jeanette had to wear an eye patch over her left eye for 2 weeks. Alvin: "Hay how was I supposed to know it would hit anyone?" Me: "for the love of god Alvin you hit Jeanette in the eye".

2: Theodore and Eleanor are not allowed to watch scar face resident evil saw ninja assassin or Urban Legend the last time I let them watch those movies they got night mares for weeks. Theodore: "please Mr Jigsaw killer don't make me saw off my foot" Eleanor: "please don't close a window on me and cut my head off"

3: The chipmunks and chipettes are no longer allowed to mate without protection Simon and Jeanette's fault Jeanette walks into the livening room with a blown up belly and sits down next to Simon Eleanor: "hay Jeanette what's that coming from between your legs. Jeanette: "O my god Simon my waters have broken!".

Simon: "Holy mother of god! 10 minutes later Jeanette: "AAAAAAAAAAA!". Simon: "That's it Jen it's almost there I can see the crowning" Jeanette: "AAAAAAAA!" Simon: "Ok Jeanette one more push Jeanette: "AAAAAAAAA!" Simon: "It's a boy" Simon: "what do you think we should call him?" asked Simon Jeanette: I like Jamie". Jeanette: "I have a sudden feeling his going to be a momma's boy" Simon: gee you think"

4: No matter how much he begs Jamie is not allowed to play nuke town zombies on black ops two with Toby and I they give him night mares that and Jeanette tried clawing Toby's face off for letting him play it. Actually it was quite funny to watch.

5: If you come home all drunk from the bar and want to play the Xbox and find Jamie already watching SpongeBob square pants leave him alone unless you want Jeanette to claw your eyes out. Yesterday Jamie was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob square pants and Alvin came in and changed it to the movie predators. Jamie started crying and Jeanette came in and started clawing at Alvin's face he ended up in the vet's office for 6 months.

6: Jamie is not allowed to touch my IPod touch with out my consent not that he would break it it's because last time he got his sticky fingers on the screen and Jeanette caught me giving him a dirty look and attempted to tear my throat out thank god she failed.

7: No more bungee jumping off the roof the last time we tried that Jamie's cord broke and the poor kid ended up with a broken leg. Jamie comes hobbling down the stairs with his crutches and walks over to me watching futureama. Jamie: "Thomas can I please watch SpongeBob now?" Me: maybe later Jamie: "then can I watch this too?" Me: "I guess so".

8: The show's Glee and Icarly are forever banned from the Seville household. Me walk's in to see Brittany watching Glee Me: "Brittany you know that the shows Icarly and Glee are banned and turn off the TV Brittany: "god damn it I forgot". Me: "Yea sure you did".

9: Justin Beaber and Taylor Swift music is forever banned from the Seville residents do I even have to mention this?

10: Jamie is not allowed to watch Archer period last time I let him watch it one of the carictures mentioned something about vaginas and Jamie went up to Jeanette and asked her what a vagina was she just about clawed my face off me walk's in the room to find Jamie watching archer and changes the channel to SpongeBob square pants he doesn't care because of how much he loves Sponge bob. But Jeanette dose and starts chasing me trying to kill me

11: Jamie is only allowed to watch sponge bob on my I pod when I'm around I've downloaded it with my video downloader and to make sure He dose not sneek off with my I pod I put a pass code on it he he he.

13:If you go to a bar don't take Dave or Toby their even meaner drunks then I am.

14:If Jamie walks in to find you watching two and a half men turn it strait off do I even need to go there with this one?

15:No swearing Dave goes mentel on our butts Alvin versing Jamie in ddr Jamie wins Jamie:yes I win Alvin:shit! Dave: Alvin!

16:I'm the only one who is allowed to watch Crank high voltage do I even have to metion this?

17:no coffee for Jamie or he will be alover the place litchrly

18:Theodore and Eleanor are no longer allowed to use the oven I mean they almost set the whole house on fire Me sitting at the tabel and Theodore and Eleanor walk up to me Theodore: "Thomas you know how the oven wasn't on fire before?" Me with a conserned voice:"yes" Eleanor: "well it is now" Me: "Jesus crist!" as i try to find the fire extingusher and put out the flameing oven

19:Alvin and Brittany are not allowed to stay out late I mean they both came home as drunk as a skunk

20:Jamie is not allowed to cook with out supervision last time he did he cut his finger open Jamie comes into my room saying he had actually managed to slice his finger open Me: "holy shit!"

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASD REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS ENDNOTE


End file.
